Tale of Two Wolfdogs
by dnom96
Summary: Kodi and Dingo are two siblings from Nome, Kodi wishes to be a racing sled dog, while his brother wants to perform in a circus, but their dreams seems to be impossible. Until the day that a strange dog appears on the village...


**KODIAK AND DINGO: THE WOLFDOG BROTHERS**

_Dingo and Kodiak are two wolfdogs from Nome, Alaska. Kodi dreams to be a sled dog and compete in the best races in the world, while his brother wants to learn tricks and perform in a circus. But their dreams seems to be impossible until the day that some strange dog appears in the town._

**-CHAPTER 1-**

It was a normal and kind of boring afternoon in Nome, that town almost in the very edge of the World, where the huskies and other dog breeds specifically designed to endure the freezing weather of the North pulled sleds to bring mail, supplies and other stuff for the town and other different companies, they helped to keep the always torrid and isolated tundra, an active and communicated place.

One of those noble, hard-working dogs; Kodiak, son of one of the most famous dogs in the world, the heroic Balto, worked for a United States Post office, delivering mail for Mr. Conner, the administrator of the Office. With Mr. Simpson as their musher, he loved his job, but sometimes he felt that he can run not only for working reason, he probably can run in a Mushing team, to get fun and win races, and to be very famous in the entire Territory of Alaska. He was fast, determinated... he thought that he reunited all of the skills to be a mushing dog.

His brother, one of 5 he had; Dingo, delivered supplies and tools for a local mining company. Nome was famous for the gold , and Dingo heled in a such way to keep that fame. But like Kodi, he had a big dream, but away from the sleds and the mushers, he wished to be a show dog, he wanted to learn tricks, to do awesome things, probably ride a monocycle, to perform on a famous circus and receive the applause of the crowds. But circuses were not too much popular in Nome, since that place is, as the residents said ''In the Middle of Nowhere'' no circus ever at least thought to visit them.

After the work, both used to compete on little races in the beach and to have fun there and in the town, and to visit their family and friends.

That day, Kodi challenged Dingo to one of those races, that was nothing unusual, happened almost everyday, but then, there will be a turning point on their lifes. -

''Hey please! can you help us?''  
On their way to the coast. The siblings listened someone calling them

''What's going on?'' Yelled Dingo, willing to help ''Dingo, it's getting dark, we need to reach the beach soon''. Interrupted Kodi, eager for the race.  
''Wait a minute please, Kodi''. Let's see if we can help them.

They found the identities of the ones who were asking for their help, their were a Black Labrador, who looked mature in age, and a white, stunning, beautiful female poodle with him, who apparently don't talked very often.

''I'm sorry to bother you, guys, but i'm in serious difficulties'' Said the black dog with a Canadian accent. ''Can you help me to find a vet, one of my legs is injured and it hurts very much, can you tell me where I can find one?''

''Yes, there are only one veterinary in the town, and he's not far away, we can guide you to his clinique, it's almost in our way, isn't it Kodi?'' Told Dingo. His sibling nodded, not so amused.

Dingo showed the Labrador where was the veterinary clinique, once there, the stranger said:  
''Thank you, can I do something for you i'm going town-to-town, and just for fun, I scout talents''

''He's a talent scout, this is definitely my opportunity!'' Thought Dingo ''And by the way, my name is Page''

The dog and his companion entered the clinique, Dingo was stunned by the idea to had finally found a way out of his town that led directly to his dream.  
-

Some minutes after that, Page and the poodle walked out the vet's place, the Lab weared a bandage on his front right leg.

''Well guys, it wasn't as serious as I've thought i'll be okay in a week, but for now, i've listened that you're going to make a race''  
''Yes, sir, and we are late...'' Replied Kodi ''Can I go with you? As i've said before, i'm a talent scout, and i'm looking for sled dogs, all my life I was a fan of sled...''

''Oh, okay Mr. Page, please go with us, you'll see...'' Interrupted Kodi, willing to show that dog his abbilities.

Dingo was decepted, now his illusion was brought to Kodi's mind, he wasn't to him, just an annoying strange, Canadian dog, who interrupted his way to a race, he was certainly the way to the most important race of his life, one that finished on the fame, and on his dream.

''Well, i can show this dog, that I can race, he will bring me the heck out of here, and probably in a bigger town, I can find a place to show my real skills'' Said Dingo on his mind, thinking of a great and enormous circus in a giant city. They reached the beach in a couple of minutes, guided by Kodi, who was almost running to it.

''Here we are Mr. Page, enjoy the race'' Said the Mail Dog ''Okay Kodi, but before you start, i need to tell you, that i'll pick the winner to show him to a Mushing team in another town, i promised them a substitute for their star, and i'm gonna bring it''

Before Page told them to start running, Kodi whispered to his brother's ear

''Please, let me win Dingo''  
''Are you crazy? I'm gonna leave this town today'' He answered with a determined voice ''Oh, do you think so, well... let's see'' Said Kodiak

''Ready...Set...Go!'' Cried the Canadian canine

Both brothers started to race, way faster that they ran usually, probably faster than ever, faster than on their entire lifes...  
And the winner, was Dingo.

The two siblings were retrieving their breath, they were exhausted after that race. Page reached them at the ''finish line''. And said:

''Dingo, I see you here tomorrow at 8am, you're going with me, my friend!''  
Then the dog retired to the place he was staying. Dingo was very excited, but then he realized that his brother had gone home, silently, without a word. He decided to do the same thing.

At the Boiler Room of the Post Office...

Kodi entered the place where the Mail Dogs were kept and had their homes, he was crestfallen and sad for the race, he had lost probably his only opportunity to turn his dreams into a reality.

''Hey, what happened to you, Kodi?'' Asked the only dog that was there, a female husky who went by the name of Dusty.  
''Mmm, nothing Dusty..'' Kodi answered with a low voice ''Kodi, please tell me, what's going on?'' Insisted Dusty ''It's just, that some strange appeared on the beach dying from a leg injury, Dingo and I led him to the vet, and he said that he was a talent scout looking for sled dogs to race, i wanted to go with him, but he decided to prove us on a race, and i... i've lost''  
''Oh Kodi, was just a race'' Said Dusty, trying to make him feel better ''But...'' Muttered Kodiak ''You're not even sure if that dog was really a talent scout, you know that the humans are the ones who do that job'' Continued the female husky.  
''Yes... If that guy was just a liar, ha, i'll love to see Dingo's face tomorrow, hehe, thanks Dusty, you always find the way to cheer me''

Kodi left the shed laughing, while Dusty sighed with concern, she don't found that funny, she don't liked to hear Kodi talking like that, but she thought that wasn't her bussiness, after all, she had her own problems...


End file.
